1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioning control apparatus having an air conditioning cycle which uses an externally controlled type cooling electric fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary vehicle air conditioning control apparatus includes a control device disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-274243.
The control device disclosed in this publication has a purpose of decreasing an operative duration of a cooling fan to an irreducible minimum of a demand over an entire region of an operating range such that, during a turned ON condition of an air conditioning cycle, a cooling electric fan disposed at a rear side of a condenser and a radiator is controlled by selecting a control constant from a cooling fan operation map as a parameter of a vehicle speed, an engine coolant water temperature and a compressor discharge pressure.